Naruto: A different Romeo and Juliet story
by xChibiBeex
Summary: Naruko is in the middle of a mob war. Though she doesn't know it yet she will be a deciding factor in this great war. with her parents taken from her and life on the line, will she rise to the challenge or fall.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to RomeNo and Juliet

A naruto fan fic involving characters naruto in a tale loosely based on Romeo and Juliet. Final parings are not decided but Juliet is naruto as a female aka naruko

Without further a due the story

Chapter one a grand introduction.

"Ne ne Jiraiya what's up?" Naruko Uzumaki asked a large gravestone with a simple emblem of fire like many in this part of the city. Jiraiya was Naruko's grandfather. He was killed in the gang war between the Akatsuki a gang of powerful highly trained assassins and the Ten Tails a group of powerful people that just wanted to stop the bloodshed caused by the war but also prevent Akatsuki's tyrannical rain of the city. Both Naruko's parents had also been killed thought they were more part of the action than the cross fire like Jiraiyi. She was now living with her Grandma Tsunade and Tsunades new husband A. Raikage who is the Mayor of TECcity (short for the elemental countries). The city itself was divided into five parts the land of wind that had near storm level winds on a calm day, the land of earth that was residential, the land of water that was the docs and harbor, the land of fire that was mostly parks and gated communities, and the land of lightning that contained most of the factories sky scrapers and a few slums.

"A and granny and getting along well and are really in love, I still see granny stare off into space remembering you though and starts crying." Naruko was wearing tight fitting jeans, a blue shirt with an orange sleeveless jacket with it. She had her hair tide into two long pig tails, the way Jiraiya always said made her look the cutest. "B has been taking real good care of me and teaching me things like how to defend myself. But I slit miss you. Damn old perve making me cry." Naruko said as she laid a rose on the old man's grave and walked down the path to the sky-blue Lotus waiting at the gates.

Seeing his would-be daughter fighting to keep from all out balling in public, KillerB A's brother walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Yo Naruko. You can cry you know I want think less of yo." He said as she started to sob into his white wife beater that he had on under his black suit jacket. "Thanks B. You always know what to say to me." She rhymed. "I'm rubbin off on you short stuff. Now where do want to go the studio, or the Loft? We should give bro and Tsunade a little more alone time." B said with a smirk. The loft was more of an entire floor of a large housing building that B privately funded so he could make his huge loft then opened the rest up for the public at low rent. The studio was where B recorded all his songs. He was a world famous rapper and had a song go platinum every few month and a bunch of gold records five multy-platinum records and two diamond ones. In short he was amazing. And scene he didn't have kids because 'na Naruko I don't want to get tied down' not even any illegitimate. Though ones he spoiled Naru rotten. She had even recorded a song with Bee on his last album and had done one herself although she never put it on the market. "Let's go to the garage I still need to practice driving and I'm not doing it in the Lotus." She said letting go of B and heading to the passenger side of the car. "Ok we'll take the thunder god." B said. The Flying Yellow Thunder God was Naru's dad's electric yellow 1969 Camero with remodeled special eight cylinder engine. It was The Fastest Thing on the road. "Ok" was the only response as they sped away from the depressing atmosphere of the graveyard.

When they arrived at the garage they parked the car and walked through the rainbow of cars till they reached the very back. There sat three cars all on lifted up platforms and with a boot on each tire that led into the pedestals. The first was the thunder god, then there was the Iron Claw A's car it was a silver Mazda rx-7 with claw ripped designs on the side it was the second fastest thing on the road. Then finally there was B's treasure the Bijuu Odama a pure black 68 camero with the word boom written in smoky letters on the bumper with a license plate that said 8talbst. As she typed in the security coded for the car and hit enter the boots on the thunder god came off and the pedestal sank into the floor till the wheels were at ground level. She took the keys from the necklace she carried them on to keep the last bit of her dad she had close to her heart. "Come on B let's cut the road in two." Naru shouted at B who was entering that the lotus was in the garage into another side terminal. B was anything but careless with his rides. 'You're acting more and more like your father every day.' B had meet Manito many years ago at a gig he was a private body guard and the best even dyeing for his client Saritobi the at that time district attorney of the land of fire. He was strong, quick, and a good friend maybe the best B had ever made. That's why he liked Naru so much she reminded him of The Yellow Flash. "Ok, ok red peppa don't press to hard on that peda." He said as he buckled in and naru sped out of the garage at thirty stopping to move into the road. It was the middle of the day on a Tuesday in august and the road was pretty empty but everyone got out of the way of the yellow camero with pronged kunai on top of the trunk in silver and metallic black paint. A few kids gawked at Naru driving such a nice car. Our heroin only smirked and sped up roaring away from the on lookers.

"Babe school startin up in a week."B said getting to a point.

"Ya, so?" was Naruko's response to this.

"It's yo first year of high school you gotta start it whit a bang." B said

"I want to get dropped off normally, but if it's that big a deal you can pick me up in one of your cars." Naru gave a sigh

"Ya boyeeee, we going to rock that school at two." B shouted wile naruko pulled into the high way on ramp. "You should bring some of yo friends the concert in three weeks. I could get some tickets fo you."

"Maybe."

Naruko pulled off the highway and down the shop lined road till she reached the small park outside the community she lived in with A and tsunade. She often met he friend Hinata that lived just down the street in the next door community called Hyuga Woods run and lived in completely by her huge family.

Seeing Hinata sitting on a bench Naruko pulled into the parking lot and tossed the keys to B "I'll hand em back at dinner next week." The whole family was having a dinner the Sunday before naru went back to school. Naruko walks over to Hinata and sits down next to her.

"Hey busty what's up?" Naruko asked using the nick name there old PE teacher use to call her. Anko was Naru's favorite teacher other than Iruka. She always treated naru the same as everyone else unlike other teachers and a lot of adults that hater her for her families involvement in the Ten Tails group but couldn't do anything openly to naruko so they just failed her for their classes.

"Oh Naruko I'msorryididn'tseeyoutherehowareyou." Hinata blurted out as she saw naru and blushed like a tomato. Naruko new hinata liked her as more than a friend but naru that the rest of Hinata's family hated her and would never let them see each other if they went out. Hinata was surprising ok with this she was to kind to go agents her father and knew naru's reasoning was sound.

"Hinata words, use them, k?" naru said with a smile causing Hinata to blush even more and look down at her feet for a second.

"How are you naru?"

"Good, Hinata I was wondering B wants me to bring some people with me to the concert in three weeks I want you to be one." Naru said. With that Hinata's eyes lit up and she practically fainted.

"Oh I would love to naru thank you so much." Her buiseness with Hinata almost done she noticed Negi Hinata's stuck up brother pull up in his car probably looking for Hinata.

"K Hina oh and Haku said hi." Naruko said and planted a light kiss on Hinata's cheek.

"Haku said 'hi'" was Hinata's response as she fainted on the spot. Naru smiled and carried her over to Negi bridal style. Negi scoffed knowing Hinata fainted easily especially around Naruko. Naruko put hinata in the car and waved as it pulled away.

Back at naru's home

Naruko walked in with her grandma that looked to be in her thirties and her step granddad that was in his forties even thought they were both in their fifties.

"Ah naru B called he said he was going to pick you up form school Monday?" Asked A concerned.

"Ya he wanted to give me a cool girl image or something I already told him he could." said naru shaking her head.

"Ya, sounds like him on his first day he put on a concert during lunch that made king of school." A responded.

"Oh and naru since school is starting up soon and especially high school Tsunade and I decided you should have our permission to date."

"yes naru you told us how you like this hinata girl. Why not ask her out?" said Tsunade

"Well her family doesn't like me plus Haku told me she was going to ask out Hina." Haku was a gymnastics girl like hinata but at the rival school but she was able to switch to Naru's school with a scholarship. She wants to surprise Hina and ask here out the first day.

"Oh well just know we are ok with you dating however."

"Thanks guys I'm gonna go to my room." naru said getting out of the hallway she had been talking to the two in.

'Few now that that's over' naru thought as she turned on her laptop and put on some music getting ready for a night of sleep less thinking.

First Day Of High School

"Bye old man!" naru said by to the family's driver Mr. Sarutobi. He was a good man and did a lot for the family and the family rewarded him greatly. 'first day of school oh boy' she thought she went to class quick not talking to many her first class was with Kakashi Hatake a Cyclops that had to wear a surgical mask for some reason. As she got to class she saw her fiends Sai, Ino, and Shikamaru. They waved their hands and naru sat next to them.

"What's up guys?"

"We have class naru quite down." Said Chogi

"We have one eye he is never on time."

"Better safe than sorry." said Ino as she sat ready for class.

Naru shrugged and stared listening to the ipod she had brought to school. "How would you know anyway dobe?" asked Sasuke an idiot, emo, heart throb that almost ruled the school. Naru just ignored him. Everyone sat at attention except naru for half an hour when Kakashi walked in.

"Bout time whity" naru shouted sitting up and putting away her tunes.

"Ah miss Uzimake how would Iruka act if you treated him this way?" the teacher asked walking to her seat in the room.

"He'd say 'you go girl you don't need a man. Be strong' then praise me for being strait with his little oneeye," she said. Iruka was he godfather and Kashi's boyfriend.

"Yes he would." he said in a calm voice. Then in an enthusiastic and excited tune he yelled, "I haven't seen you in so long naru oh you're so tall now!" why glomping her and shaking her. All the students sweat dropped except one emo that was sulking in the back of class.

'That stupid dobe was right about him being late and is friend with him. She is so annoying.'

Class went on for another twenty minutes till the bell rang and everyone left. But on the way out kasha stopped naru and whispered, "Don't let the other teachers bully you this year." and walked off.

The rest of the day was a mix of the teachers hate-glaring at naru when she knew the subject material and the emo glaring at her for being smart. At the end of the day naru was waiting alone, here friends gone home already, when the teme walked up to her.

"You dobe, you were cheating I'm the smartest in the world and even I didn't know some of those answers from the top of my head." "ya" was the response from the fan girls that followed him around.

"Then there's a simple answer to your question isn't there?" said naru calmly

"What is it then?"

"I'm just better than you Emo punk." Naruko said not really caring about this little chitchat.

"These no way you're better than Sasuke you bitch!" said sakura the school wore and bitch that practically wore a sign saying sasuke screw me. As she said the she tried to punch naru who remained still not even blinking as the fist stopped inches from her face by anther darker one.

"Hey naru this pink bitch and emo botherin you?" Said a mad looking B that was holding Sakura's fist tight enough to cause pain.

"Who is this your pimp dobe?" said the emo smirking.

"No bro I'm Killer Bee and you best be respectin me." B said picking up sasuke by his collar with his free hand.

"B let them go. Pinky and Teme aren't worth the bad press."

"Killer B as in the famous rapper no way. He's lying." said some of the fan girls.

B let them go and grabbed naru's hand and he walked her to the car he had come in, The Odama, and opened her door.

"That most be him that's Killer B's car and license plate." Said anther sasuke fan. After putting naru in the car B cranked up the volume on the car to max blared his rap and sped away from the school leaving at least half the students of the school and teachers gaping at the veritable pariah since kindergarten being driven away at the richest guy on the planet.

*Author's note- this is my first story, ya! So read and review and might keep writing it. Tell how you liked it and some ideas. I have the plot set in stone but some of the little things aren't like side parings and stuff. Till my next update Devon saying bye.


	2. chapter 2 the mess gets worse but better

Hey guys so apparently some people liked this story so I'll keep writing and try to update fairly regularly. Still looking for more pairing ideas but I'll make them up on the way if needed.

With no further adue lets role.

Chapter 2

Naru was smirking in the car. She may not like some of Bee's flashy moves but damn if that hadn't shut up that bastard nothing would. B drove her by the park and Naru saw Hinata there holding hands with Haku and blushing like their friend Gaara's hair. Witch reminded her see would half to sit with Gaara at lunch from now on to counteract B now making her the center of the schools attention.

Naru's house her room.

Naru sat down on the side of her bed and pulled out her phone.

To Hina: so I heard about you and Haku

Hina: ya I was so saprised but I managed not to faint

To Hina: that's great when your first date is

Hina: next Friday

To Hina: be sure to kiss her

…

To Hina: Hinata are you ok

To Hinata: Hinata are you ok

Hina: Naruko its Neji hinata fainted but is ok. She'll talk to you later.

'Wow hinata even over txt you faint at that stuff' thought naru. As she lay down in bed to get a few hours of sleep since she had barely been sleeping for month's naru closed her eyes and prayed for a good dream.

Naruko's Dream

Naru was standing there in the middle of a field, Jiraiya smiling at her and holding her hand as they walked through the Trees at the edge of the field clearing to get back to the car. Suddenly Three Identical men all with tons of piercing and orange hair came out of no were and surrounded the two. To complete the look all three and rings on their grey eyes.

"Jiraiya what's going on?"

"Run naru"

Naru ran as fast as she could away when she saw the three pull out guns. Jiraiya did the same and managed to hit one right between the eyes causing the other two to clutch their heads and scream. But before Jiraiya could do anything the two left shot him multiple times and turned to her. When they were about to shoot, their arms were hit with two bullets and they dropped their guns. B came up from behind and grabbed naru

"My names B and I'm here to save you."

End Dream

Naru woke up crying. 'Damn it Jiraiya why did you half to die?'

The next day in the cafeteria.

Naru is walking into the caf. When all eyes turn to her, half the school seems afraid the other angry.

"Naru come here and sit." Demanded a tall red head with spiky hair, black lined eyes, a tone chest, and barely visible under the beanie he wore almost every day to school a red kongi for love. He sat at the table reserved for him the second he sat there. Everyone knew not to mess with Gaara of the dessert. Just like with her would be stepdad B, gaara was rumored to be heavily involved in the activities of the Ten Tails. These rumors were dismissed by anyone with basic reason, he was a freshman in high school for Christ's sake, but that left a lot of people still thinking he was a monster. This also led to him having a deep social war with Sasuke, for Itachi, Sasuke's brother, was a confirmed member of Akatsuki, so the teme picked fights with gaara a lot.

Naruko obeyed sitting next to gaara and proceeding to eat lunch next to him. He put an arm on her shoulder and said "I'll protect you if you need it?" naruko had been gaara's first friend since everyone else avoided him like the plague. He was there for her more times than she could remember when students and even adults would try to attack her, even once taking a nasty few cuts to the temple. This is why he got the tattoo to cover up the scars thought it also added to his punk persona. She just nodded and put her head on his shoulder to get a half hour of sleep.

After lunch Literature class with Mizuki

Naruto sat in the back of class. She hated all the teachers but Mizuki was the worst. He was handing back the last test he had given and instead of giving naru an A for her superb test he handed one back with her name loosely scrawled on it no answers filled in and an F at the top. The name was even in Mizuki's writing not hers. She hated this school but it was a little better than middle school where she had been put in detention every day for no reason. Naru hated adults especially teachers. There were very few exceptions to this rule but there were exceptions, not all adults are evil.

Gaara looked over his for his desk next to Naruko only to then snap his head back to the teacher when he saw her test. This was not good and naru knew it when Gaara got mad bad things ensued.

After school naru was going to walk home. Her house was an hour walk but the whiskered girl was in great shape from running for her life from attackers. On her way out of the school gate she saw mizuke standing there. She tried to ignore him by he wouldn't have that.

"Hey naruko I noticed you failed to answer the last test's questions. I can give you a passing grade if you take the makeup test." He said in a sweet voice.

"Screw you."

"Oh so you heard of the makeup test then?"

"Sorry let me refraze that. Fuck Off!" she shouted. This caused mizuke to grab her arm to keep her there.

"Why don't you just be a good little slut and bend over."

"I think you miss heard the lady there mizuke she said to Fuck Off." Said the only voice naru wanted to hear right now.

"Gaara thanks for saving me."

"No Problem. Now let the lady go mizuke."

I don't see any ladies here only a slut and a punk." At this Gaara narrowed his eyes and grabbed mizuke's collar dragging him out of the school yard. Five minutes later the red head returned with nothing in his hands and grabbed naru's hands.

"Your coming with me and Temari will drive us to your house to drop you off." Gaara stated not posing a question.

Once the two got to gaara's sister's car they climbed into the back seat. As she pulled out of the school Naru saw a funny sigh. Mizuke was hanging by his ankles from the streat light byt the school entrance.

"You are going to get in trouble for that." Said temari

"I'm already on a permanent detention for the rest of high school."

"For?"

"What do you think?"

"Right absolutely nothing, bastard teachers." These were the norm conversation for the family of irritable punks that Gaara belonged to. Though about all gaara was the worst and the only one publicly hated.

After naru got home she passed out from the day's stress not even eating dinner, it was sad but this is the only way she gets sleep anymore any other time she's plagued by the memories of her past.

Saturday afternoon Naru's room.

Naruko sat at her desk on her computer logged on to face book and sending invites to the people she was bringing to B's concert. So far she was bringing Shino, Ino, choji said he couldn't come, Shikamaru didn't like the loud music or so he said, Gaara, Hinata and Haku, Negi because he could manage to revive his cousin if she fainted when not even Tsunade could pull that off, and Tenten and Lee a couple that were friends with naru's circle though they were juniors.

Day of the concert a hour before right when B was sending someone to pick up Naru and her friends. She sighed it had been a long first three weeks of school and naru really needed the break. There had been three sexual harassments at school all stopped by gaara, and twelve attempted assaults stoped by Kakashi, Gaara, And Lee. She really needed this.

At the concert

"Hey naru Negi, Ten, Lee and I are staying out here we see B enough not to need to see him back stage!" Ino yelled over the crowd. It was true being friends they hung out a lot and since it was often B that drove her they knew her would be step dad well.

"K" was her reply as Gaara, Hinata and Haku, and she walked back stage.

"What's up little dudes?" said B as they walked into the dressing room he had. It was a large room with four couches a TV, minifridge, and wine bar.

"Not muc" was all she said before naru was cut off by the voice of a banshee getting her crotched removed via shotgun.

"I didn't know they let whores into the dressing rooms." Said a certain pink haired bitch.

"Or Cross dressing hoes." Said Sasuke.

Naru to glared death at them, Gaara got up from the couch he had jumped on, Haku was crying into Hinata's shoulder though she did look manlier than Haku. But what B did shocked them all he caught gaara's fist to stop the punch and instead pimp slapped sasuke so hard he flew into Sakura and then they both flew into the wall of the room.

"Stupid brother you insulted Naru in front of her step father and best fried/bodyguard and then topped it off by insulting her friend." Said Itachi as he stepped into the room with his friend Kisame and dragged the now knocked out sasuke threw the door and down the hall.

"Sorry for sasuke he's a bit… complex." Said kisame trying to down play sasuke's 'I have devine right to be a bitch' personality. Then walking over to haku and putting a hand on His! (I thought Haku was a girl but a friend told me he wasn't) shoulder. "You look nice don't mind him. And Zabuza says hi." Zabuza was Haku's best friend ever. He was a student teacher at haku's old school and was the first to notice and not laugh at him dressing like a girl. He was also Kisame's younger brother. At hearing the compliment and news of his friend Haku stared to smile again and put his arm around hinata.

Meen wile gaara and B were having a stare of over getting to hit the basterd. But Gaara backed down and B gave him a knuckle bump. "You protect naru when you can little man and let me protect the little lady when I can." Gaara nodded knowing B couldn't be around naru as much as he wanted to as a father figure so he most want to protect naru double to compensate.

The rest of the night was idle chit chat till B was up on stage. And the night flew by. When naru got home see got some water and aspirin for her head ache from the pounding speakers then passed out. But as she was drift to hit the bed she thought one sentence 'things are looking up in my life.'

Author's notes- Ok chapter two and things are getting intense. But ya the first two to three chapters are just going to be setting the stage around chapter four we really get into the story.

So gaara and B are forming an alliance but was there already one there? Haku has switched to a male but his role will remain the same. A Shout out to Doragoon if you guys could message him and tell him to continue his Grim tales from down below fanfic I would be grateful.

Till next time Devon signing out.


	3. Chapter 3 the begging of one sided love

A different Romeo and Juliet story ch3

Yush even ore peeps than before seemed to like this story so let's role with ch3. By the way anyone that was wondering in ch2 mizuki didn't die gaara just knocked him out I'm not sure if I mentioned that.

Also Thanks to Feidee for being the first person to fav this story. Yet still no reviews

The day after the Concert first period

Kakashi was late again so the class was in a quite chat about the concert yesterday and how cool it was when sasuke walked in fifteen minutes late with the exact impression of a hand on the left side of his face in the form of a burse and a long burse on his right arm. He sat down next to Sakura who was covered in small burses all over her body. This made the blonde and whiskered girl let out a small chuckle witch instantly got her a glare from every fan girl in class though all sasuke did was lower his head not even in a sulking way but just if to say 'I wrong'. This simple semblance of an admission was enough to prove that sasuke had realized what he said to her and regretted it to naruko.

Then Kakashi ever punctual walked in and sat down taking a good look at the raven haired emo.

"Neh sasuke what happened?" asked the scarecrow.

"He was attacked by a stup-" sakura was cut of mid lie by sasuke

"I said something mean and stupid." All his fan girls looked shoked to them sasuke couldn't do anything wrong and admitting he had was just not possible.

"I trust you won't do it again?" said kakashi darting his eyes up to Naruko as she gave and almost unnoticeable nod that it had been to her.

"No." sasuke said confirming he wouldn't.

Sasuke just after he came to from the impact with the wall.

"Stupid brother that girls been threw more than you can imagine."

"Oh ya and what can having your whole family killed Itachi?" the raven demanded.

"Her parents were killed right before her eyes because of this war and then six years later so was her grandfather. On top of that I can count on my hands the number of people that are actually nice to her. She is twice as smart as you sasuke but she fails most of her classes because the teachers hate her. Next time you feel like saying something to her I'll be the one to hit you!" with this revelation from his brother sasukes core was shaken to him the uchiha were the smartest and the the three left had overcome the greatest tragedy ever. To hear that that girl had been threw the same if not more torture destroyed his image of Naruko Uzumaki.

Back in School

It was lunch time and Naruko, gaara, hinata, haku, and ino were all sitting eating when sasuke walked up with his fan mob behind him.

"You two better wach out sas-" sakura's bitching was again interuped by sasuk.

"I'm sorry for last night Naruko and I'm sorry for what I said Haku."

"Sasuke don't apologise there just stupid bitches!" said sakura.

"Sakura do you ever shut up? You're the bitch here, at least I admitted what was true it was uncalled for what we said." Scolded sasuke to witch sakura just stared blackly at him.

"This doesn't mean were ok with you." Said gaara still mad at the nights events.

"I know I was just here to say that." And with that he and his fans left minus sakura that was frozen in place after another ten minutes she hadn't moved so the group of friends when out to the lawn for the rest of lunch period.

Mizuki's class

"Ok every one, today was going to be interactive reading day but since I'm still in a wheel chair from dislocated knees and pelvic and pulled tendons were going to going to do two person group projects. First you'll find a poem by a famous author form no sooner than the nineteenth century. Then you'll translate as accurately as possible the poem into modern terms and slang. Then give a speech not read from a paper giving the jist of what the author meant. Everyone will choose their own groups except miss uzumaki you'll be paired with mister uchiha." This made every one groan except naru and gaara that just face palmed.

After class.

"Do you want to meat at my apartment for the project its due in a week." Asked sasuke genuinely enthused at spending time with now oh so mysteries girl that was much like him.

Naru just turned around and looked at him blackly. "Look just tell him you made me type out the whole project and a fifteen minute speech by myself, then when I left you deleted it. You'll get an A and I'll get the zero I was going to any way." Sasuke looked down knowing this was true.

"Can we hang out any way?"

Naru took a minute to process this he had been nicer but that still didn't excuse his past with her. "Fine, Friday Ichiraku's ramen shop, six o'clock." She said

"Ok"

Ichiraku's Five Thirty.

SAsuke showed up early to check the place out for he had never been here before. Apon walking in he saw Naruko already there and working in the kitchen.

"Oh sasuke your early. Old man my friends here thanks for letting me cook for awhile. "She said to who appeared to be the manager.

"I come here a lot and old man Ichiraku lets me cook when there low on staff." Naruko explained ushering sasuke to a table.

"So what's up naru?" Sasuke said as they both ordered a meal he didn't really feel like hearing the obvious answer to why she was so early. She didn't trust him.

"Oh not much, how bout you?"

"The same." Sasuke said he was not use to small talk other than bagging on other people that he didn't like.

"So, what are your dreams?" asked to fox like girl

"I want to avenge my families murder and become a business man like my brother. You?" he asked

"I want to stop this gang war from destroying this city by any means necessary."

"You could try to join the gangs and defeat the other side."

"I all read am trying." She said she had been learning all she could about the Ten Tails since sixth grade she wanted to stop akatsuki no matter what.

"I could help. I doubt you've had any formal combat training." Sasuke said misunderstanding her and thinking she wanted to join Akatsuki just like he was.

"Why?" she said narrowing her eyes. He had never cared about her befor why now.

"We have both lost those very important to us and will fight to avenge them." He said. "If you really what to train then come to my apartment next Saturday at noon." He said righting his address down and giving it to her. Then he put money for the two ramen down and left.

In naru's room

She had been thinking this over for hours and was thinking about actually going to sasukes. 'What if it's a trap' she thought. 'Then I'll just take to risk' and she rolled over to get an hour or two of sleep.

Author's notes- Hi everyone devon here hoping you liked to chapter I've been updating pretty fast but that's going to stop now that I have the ground laded for the actual start of the story. Hopefully I'll be able to update e very week and the chapters are more than likely be much longer. So look forward to that. So ya review and all that.

Till next time Devon saying bye.


	4. The start of a love triangle

A different Romeo and Juliet ch4

Hello guys it's me, Devon, back with chapter four. If you didn't already read I'll be updating slow now the first three chapters are out of the way. Also at the end of this chapter I'm going to propose a little challenge for you, my readers.

Also I'm going to post anime movies before the start of each chapter. They're good movies and you should watch them! Today's is…

Summer Wars! Watch it and be amazed.

On with the story!

Sasuke and Itachi's apartment Noon.

Naru knocked on the door hoping no one was home. To her dismay Itachi opened the door were basketball shorts and not shirt. For a second all she could do was stare the sasuke came to the door and brought her into his room.

"So you showed up after all." The raven said.

"Ya so how are we going to train? I'm already pretty good at fist fighting so can we work with target practice or something?"

"Let's see how good you are at fighting first."

They went out into the wide living room and both took fighting stances. Sasuke ran first trying to land the first blow and aiming at her lower abdomen. Naruko stepped to the side and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back. Sasuke twisted and tried to trip her but she chough the move and jumped before it was too late letting go sasuke. He tried to go at her with a haymaker but she leaned away tripping him instead and catching him by the throat it a half nelson.

"Ok your good well go to target practice." Sasuke said gasping for air.

Teccity police force private shooting range.

"What are we doing here?" asked naru.

"My family used to run the police force. Me and Itachi still come here from time to time to do some target practice." Sasuke elaborated to their location. They moved the party to the shooting room and picked up guns and head phones. First naru watched sasuke shoot and he got all his rounds in its head. Then he turned to naru waiting for her to shoot.

"Relax, bring up the gun and shoot from instinct." Sasuke said not trying to train naru to kill but teach her to be a good shot. And after hearing this naru took a breath, brought the gun up and let loose the eight rounds.

All the raven could do was stair at the target. It had been hit once square in the heart, once in-between the eyes perfectly, twice in each lung area right in-between were ribs were in gaps just big enough for a bullet, once in the stomach and once in the right kidney. She had hit the must vital point on the human body with absolutely no problem. 'Who is this girl?' Was all sasuke could think at the moment as he saw the girl of dreams if he actually make him stop feeling emo for a second. Naru was thinking 'I wonder what Gaara would think if he saw me.'

Authors note- ya I said I'd try to make longer chapters but I'm kind of behind on virtual school so I can't write much so this might half to wait a little bit to get back on a regular schedule. And as for the contest write your favorite pairings in a review and convince me it's the best pairing for those characters. It can be for any anime or show, the winner or winners, if I like more than one, will have a guest appearance coming up. Ya that's all this was just a quick update for you seldom few that like this story.

Till next time devon saying bye.


	5. To Gain the Power

Ch 5

Sorry that it's been awhile guys but some shit has been going down in my life and it's been hard to deal with current problems let alone the ones that are forming.

Watch death note relight one and two. I might put up a short intro to a larger story I'm thinking of doing later based on DN in the next week or two.

Anyway on with the story.

The park Sunday after naur went to the shooting range.

"I've been hanging out with sasuke and he's teaching some stuff," said naru to her friend hinata.

"Like what naruko?" hinata said in a suspicious voice.

"Gang stuff."

"Naru, you know I give Bee and gaara the benefit of the doubt with Ten Tails but if you're learning about akatsuki." She trailed off.

"I don't want to join akatsuki or the bastards little cliché group. Look we know akatsuki have attacked my family before how do we know they won't come after me? I need to be ready.

"Ok but you know me and gaara are always looking out for you." She said.

Cafeteria Monday

Sasuke sat at his usual table, soon after all the normal fan girls crowded around him as he stared out of the window and picked at his food. Karin , and sakura were trying to get him on a date again but he never said yes. Then the sea parted and he saw the figure of one naruko uzumaki walking toward him. He was excited that his angle might sit and eat with him. 'Sit down' 'Sit down' 'sit damn you' he begged in his mind. But all she did was walk up.

"Thanks for the help Saturday bastard." She said and went to sit with the fiery red head that held her interest and not the duck haired emo. This caused him to sulk even more than usual inside his she over fan girls all wanting to know what had happened between him and the fox girl.

With gaara at the punk kid table.

"Hey gaara." Naru said hugging the stoic raccoon.

"Hi naruko."

"Gaara can you be awesome and take me to the mall this week end Bee's birthday is coming up and I need to get him a present?" the blond asked in her normal over cheery way.

"I suppose so." He said.

"Good it's a date then." She said not making an attempt to correct or verify any misunderstandings of her last words.

"That's strange she's leaving?" gaara wondered as she went. She didn't normally go to the library or the front law to eat so why would she leave?

With naruko

'Now I half to go research.'

Home with naru

She sat on her bed legs crossed and computer in her lap running through a few chat rooms looking for anyone that would know about the less public parts of this gang war.

(This were anyone who had sent me a pairing would have been included but no one did so I'm using my reviewer and watchers from this story.)

Sasunarulover49: I heard that the Former leader of the Ten Tails left some super weapon for the gang and there waiting for the right second to use it.

Blue kitsune: no man it's a government conspiracy the ten tails are mutants and akatsuki are vampire werewolf assassins that were hired to take them out.

Fuzzyleaf: That just sounds stupid it's just another drug war like any other.

Wirlpool (naruko): I Doubt it's just another gang war and have you seen the new the deaths in the clashes are never right it will say like five people were killed but an entire office complex that was full of people gets collapsed and blown up. That's not right.

Blue kitsune: Ya I guess that does make since but the government are involved in this somehow the attacks always help that Madara guy that is trying to win the next election from A riekage.

Fuzzyleaf: ya it's too much of a coincidence.

Sasunarulover49: I also heard that this all started because of some super solider program run by the military that had some kind of accident.

Blue kitsune: Who knows but I heard KillerBee that rapper is part of it.

Weralpool: I doubt it. I've met him he's a pretty cool guy not the gang type.

(Sorry if offended you my followers if you don't want me to continue using your screen names just tell me.)

The chat continued into the wee hours of the night naru trying to learn as much as she could as to why her parents died.

Two months have passed since naru started learning to work with firearms and she's mastered up-close medium ranged and even long ranged and sniping combat. Sasuke has invited her out on a sort of graduation meal/ he thinks it a date she doesn't. He's taught her everything he knows and she has told him she wants to get into that gang soon she been studying. Sasuke still hasn't realized it's the ten tails she wants to be in not akatsuki.

Ichi rako ramen naru and sasuke

"You've learned a lot Naruko. I'm sorry I can't teach you much about explosives but that's not my specialty." The raven said as the 'date' was winding down both full and just talking till they were ready to leave.

"Ya thank you for teaching me Sasuke, is there anything else you want to talk about before we leave?" asked the fox like girl

"No but I have a gift for you it belonged to an old enemy but he was taken care of and a friend gave this to me," sasuke said referring to a fellow member of akatsuki, "I want you to have it. But you shouldn't open it till you get home tonight. Good bye naruko." The raven left leaving money for the meal. Naru also got up and took the small rapped package from under the table and walked home wondering what it was.

Naru's bed room

In her room naru had set the box down and was staring at its unopened form. 'What the hell would he give me?' she thought completely perplexed. After another five minutes she finally just said, "Screw it," and opened the innocent looking box.

Upon opening the revealed wooden box under red wrapping paper she saw a gun, so shiny silver it looked to be blue and almost as if a spinning pattern was constantly moving around it. On the side of the barrel of the gun was the name **Rasengan **inscribed into the gun. And on the handle was a small metal piece screwed into the white wood that encased the magazine read the names 'Minato' and next to it 'Jiraiya'. She knew this gun it had saved her life when she and her grandfather were attacked so many years ago. Now it was in her hands back where it belonged, and she would use this tool to bring akatsuki to its knees.

Author's notes- yes now naruko has her weapon of choice and the skill to use it. In the next chapter or two I'll explain how she got so good so fast and why the war was started. If any of you are wondering how I'm going to handle the different forms of the rasengan then I'll tell you now I already have that worked out. If any of you guy want to join the daiosex makina chat room that will appear in many of the chapters just leave a damn review or follow the story. Also I'll be posting a quick intro chapter to a story I'll be doing later so take a look you might like it.

PS it's not a romance it just a story but it will have a lot of swearing.


	6. A Nar on the town

Ch 6

Ya chapter six up Wuhu

Everyone watch my neighbor totyro Do it

AT School Monday first period

Kakashi was giving a test today but not even the crazy Cyclops that was her surrogate uncle's boyfriend could bring her down. Since she had touched her father and grandfathers gun and felt its weight in her hand all she could do was smile the whole weekend, especially during her date with gaara on Saturday.

(Yes in the true spirit of naruto this will be a flash back chapter. I'm so evil.)

With Gaara and Naruko at the mall.

Naru and Gaara were at the book store. Naru was looking at rhyming for dummies book.

"Naru B is a famous rapper why would get him that?" the raccoon asked puzzled by her extremely weird even for her actions.

"Oh, Gaara of little faith," she said shaking her head. "We always get this for B. it's a standing joke with us to get him a different one every year and it's my turn to get one this year."

"Then why am I here?" he asked dead pan

"Cause I still to get some other stuff for him. Plus I wanted to see you trying on clothes," she said and Gaara could almost that evil glint that all fan girls he used to have had during gym class. That is before they all vanished, like those damn mimes.

(Author intervention mimes have a standing blockade on Tec city no mime can enter. This is because seven years ago all the mimes in the city on November twentieth had been found dead in front of the land of wind sub governor's office for no reason. It can also be noted the next day in gaara's first grade class he was very happy and smiling for the first time.)

At the urban outfitters store!

"Do I really half to?" a nod from naru, "fine give me the hats and cloths." Gaara grumble. He was not liking the fact that naruko was making him try on these clothes. 'what was really that wrong whit a hot topic T and black shorts!' he was thinking. He feared the blond devil too much to say this out loud but it also made him like her all the more.

"Now come out you pansy." Naru commanded at the red head with a murderous reputation. After this out stepped gaara from the fitting room and all naru wanted to do was tackle him. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt that seemed to make his deep pools of molten emeralds deeper, a dark almost black grey button down unbuttoned over it, a necklace with his normal kangi of love on it, his spiked red hair was now spiked but hanging down, and his head has adorned with a black beanie with a band of striped black and white around were his kangi could normally be seen. Naru had started drooling and gaara was very very worried.

"Gaara you are to never take this off unless I say so." Naru commanded the raccoon. "Now go put on the next outfit!" she yelled.

After a few moments he walked out in a pair of tan shorts, a rolled up buttoned up multi colored blue tan green and some black, the same neckles, and a black fedora. Naru was not as in to this one but still said it looked good on him.

The third outfit was a pair of skinny jeans that were dark blue, with a long sleeve red T-shirt that had a brad logo on the chest, to top off the look he wore a knit cap that had a black and grey design and ears, it was almost like he really had raccoon ears. And this did not go unnoticed by naru. After buying the clothes and few more things it was almost nine at night and gaara took home the blond and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for the great day gaara lets do it again sometime." She said placing a quick kiss on his cheek before going inside the house and gaara stumbled back to his car. "Damn naru, just damn." He said turning the key in the ignition and driving home.

Naru's room

She walked in and went to the dresser were the new would box had been placed and a lock put on it before granny or A found it. She placed her hand on it and smiled before jumping on her bed and enjoying sleep she hadn't known in years.

Gaara's house after he walked up.

"Nice that your finally home son," gaara's ass of a father said before gaara could or normally would insult his terrible father. Instead he just walked up the stair not even bothering to yell at his brother Konkuro for leaving pieces of puppets all over the upstairs floor. Everyone in the house was shocked even more shocked then there father had come home instead of staying at the office like he normally did.

Author's notes, yes this is a short chapter but I'm going to be gone for a few weeks so I won't even start on the next chapter till the 13th of august. And with that enjoy the little filler chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 first strike

Ch7

Welcome one and all to chapter seven of my little tale it's been a wile sense I up dated so anyone following this must be mad. All start the story presently but first… a shout out to Gillien if you're reading this.

On with the story.

We return to the school with the the heroin Naruko sitting at a launch table with Gaara. He's been wear the clothes they got on their date since their date. Naru's hanging out with Sasuke has almost stopped now that he's not teaching her how to shot. Naru is eating and talking lightly with gaara.

"Naru your birth days coming up right?" asked the raccoon.

"Ya and I'm worried I'm not sure I can pass the driver's test," said the sad fox as she bit into a tuna sandwich and looked at the red head.

"Well what makes you so worried?"

"B has been teaching me how to drive," naru deadpanned. This caused gaara's eye to twitch. His brother had taught him how to drive and it almost cost the dmv three instructors. B was an even worse driver.

"Um, naru,"

"Ya,"

"You're not allowed to drive till you take lessons from either A or tsunade," gaara stated. Naru nodded not finding a hole in his logic.

"So when are you taking the driving test?"

"Next week," Said naru wile gaara face palmed.

The DMV

"Welcome Miss Uzimaki. It's nice to have you here," said a desk clerk as Naru was waiting to be put with an instructor.

Once she was with an instructor and in a car the real 'fun' started. Naru was on the road when a car with a blue shark scale painting on it and a jagged toothed mouth on the front bumper pulled up next to her. She knew this car it was the weasels friend Kisame and his mustang Shark Skin. It tapped on its brake asking for a race but naru didn't take the bait, next pulled up a car with a triangle inside a circle on it that had some weird bone marking for a paint job, finally a plain white mustang that looked to be up of parts of different mustangs patched together pulled up behind her and after a few minutes they started to speed up. To keep from crashing so did naru and the instructor. Kisame started to swerve next to her ready to push her into the car with the weird symbol on the hood. Naru sped up and got in front of the marked car to witch kisame once again pulled up to her while the plain car took the place of the marked.

"Miss Uzimaki what is happening," asked the instructor.

"I wish I knew."

"We'll keep driving defensively,"

This kept on naru dodging the car's bumps while the other two would cage her in. The fox and driving instructor were getting worried till a blue charger got into the lane next to naru wile kisame was pulling away for an attack. They looked over and saw a gravity defying jut of silver hair through the heavily tinted window. This distraction gave Naru enough time to pull away from cars that had been harassing her. She quickly went to the nearest parking lot and put the car in park.

"Miss Uzimake you have passed the course and your license will be in the mail!" after this naru left the car and called up Tsunade to come get her at the McCArnold's she realized she was in the lot of.

The Raikage mansion

"Naru what happened?" asked and irritated A as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I don't know I was taking the test than a friend of that weasel Itachi tried to run me off the road!" she screamed.

"The same Itachi that is a member of Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes and why were they after me?" she asked.

"Hun I think its time we told you." Started A

"Akatsuki are not ones to let go of a grudge easily, they'll come after you as a way to get revenge on Minato even in the afterlife." Finished tsunade.

"So I just am supposed to hide for the rest of my life?"

"No we'll find them, put them behind bars and make you safe."

Naruko went up to her room not feeling like talking any further. Unseen by both her guardians looked at each other with solemn faces, they were hiding something, but all naru did was go to her room to sit down.

Chat room segment

Blue kitsune: Wow did you her supposedly Akatsuki made some moves to attack people today.

Fuzzy leaf: Ya they attack the granddaughter of the mayor and kidnapped someone!

Sasunarulover: Damn they were inactive for a while but now they've just popped up started there reign of terror again.

Whirlwind: ya what's with the rise in activity?

Sasunarulove : Don't know. Hey whirlwind have you done anything more about trying to end this war?

Whirlwind: Yup I'm doing well. You might here about me in the news over the next few weeks.

Blue kistsune: aluminous

Fuzzy leaf : scary

Sasunarulove: ok then

The next day at school

Gaara was no were to be found. But what really freaked out naru was every time she looked for gaara she could have sworn she saw the raven sasuke smirking out of the corner of her eye.

Author's notes_ I'm sorry it's taken so long. But it's my life and my time to do what I want, I'm going to waste it writing when I could be with friends or loved ones. On that note I probably won't be up dating to regularly from now on, but I'll try not to leave it hanging for more than a month. Review and follow and all that still taking ideas on secondary pairings so right me, and if anyone wants to be in the chat room with naru just follow the story or send me a review. Devon out.


End file.
